Ren x Jeanne Nacimiento de Men
by Angel Azul16
Summary: Capitulo nuevo!
1. Año Nuevo

Comenzaba a obscureser un frio dia de Diciembre, se sentia una brisa provocadora de escalofrios dentro del enorme Palacio de la familia Tao.

El palacio se encontraba casi vacio debido a que toda la familia habia salido debido a las fiestas de la temporada, a esepcion del joven Ren, quien desidio quedarse.

Este se encontraba caminando por un largo y obscuro pasillo, hasta que llego donde se encontraba un telefono, comomenzo a marcar un numero…

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Yoh?

-¿Quien demonios lo busca?- contesto inconfundible voz femenina

-Que alegria escucharte después de tanto tiempo Anna- ¬¬

-Como sea-

-Yoh te llaman por telefono-

-Enseguida voy Annita!!!- Se escucha a lo lejos.

-Mas vale que sea rapido, no puedes dejar solo a Hanna- Le advierte la Itako

-¿Si?-

-Que valor el tuyo Yoh, no se como aguantas a Anna-

-Anna no es tan mala como parece, jijiji- =))

-De cualquier modo, a que se debe tu llamada Ren, hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti- =O

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… queria invitarlos a recibir el nuevo año en mi casa- dijo con un poco de verguenza

-Me parece una excelente idea- =)) -Entonses yo le comentare a Anna y tratare de convenserla, nos vemos pronto Ren-

-Ya voy Hanna!!!- Grita y sale corriendo

-Jejeje… Yoh Asakura…- se rie y dice recordando

-Bueno aun tengo que llamar a los demas…-

Por fin habia llegado el 31 de Diciembre, era de noche y en el palacio Tao estaban reunidos todos los viejos amigos en un enorme salon.

-Ese es mi amigazo Ren- =D Le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-Mas vale que me quites tu mano de encima Horo Horo- ¬¬'

-Hay!! Vamos ¿que te pasa? ¿Sigues siendo un enojon?- =D

-¿A quien le dises enojon?-

-¿Qué quieres pelear?-

-No peleo con debiluchos-

-Te voy a dar una paliza-

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?-

-Ya basta puej.. no pueden estar sin pelear en año nuevo- Se interpone entre los dos, parando la disputa -Mejor les contare un nuevo chiste que aprendi- =))!!!

-…- ¬¬'

Ren toma su cuchilla y le pincha la nariz a Chocolove

-Ayyyyyyaaaa!! puej solo me hubieran dicho que no lo querian escuchar- UU' -Se pasan de ve…ras-

Yoh y Anna estan sentados en un sofa del salon, y en medio de ellos el pequeño Hanna con una cara de aburrimiento

-Jijiji, me encanta ver a esos tres juntos, ¿ati no Anna?-

-Son solo una bola de payasos- Dise la rubia, de brazos cruzados

-Ami tambien me parecen algo raros papa- Le habla a su papi jalandole el abrigo

-Si que lo son, jijiji- Le contesta poniendole una mano en su rubia cabeza

Se acerca el chico de cabello verde del grupo…

-Asi que ¿este es tu pequeño? Yoh-

-Sip n-n- Contesta con una gran sonrisa -Se llama Hanna-

-Mucho gusto- Dice con cortesia el pequeño

-Igualmente, me llamo Lyserg- n-n

-Hanna, porque no vas con tu "tio" Ryu a jugar un rato- Dice el joven de pelo castaño

Y asi se fue pasando la noche, todos platicando y conviviendo como en los viejos tiempos, todos con una alegria que se notaba en sus rostros… hasta que casi llegaban las doce.

Ren se dirigio a un balcon para contemplar las estrellas un rato antes de que comenzara el nuevo año, al momento de salir miro a una joven de cabello largo, de un color blanco con destellos de gris, llevaba un hermoso vestido que convinaba con su cabello.

-Lo siento no sabia que habia gente aquí- Dijo el joven de ojos amarillos como el sol, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse

-No tienes porque preocuparte, esta es tu casa, soy yo quien debe de disculparse-

-No hay ningun problema- dijo dandose la vuelta

-Las estrellas se ven muy lindas esta noche, ¿no cres?

-Si, realmente se ven muy bellaz- Se acerco y recargo en el barandal junto a la Doncella

-..¿Y como esta la fiesta?..-

-Todos se estan divirtiendo mucho-

-…-

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, solo estaban admirando el cielo y las estrellas que lo adornaban de un resplandor blanco como el cabello de la joven de ojos rojos, hasta que Ren dio su brazo a torcer

-Eres bastante seria verdad- Dijo con nerviosismo -No es que eso es te mal… es solo que… es decir esta bien…- Se sonrojo

-..=)..- Alo cual solo le contesto un una sonrisa

De nuevo ese silencio que hacia que el corazon de Ren palpitara muy rapido y lo ponia nervioso y con el comentareo que hizo ase poco no le quedaron ganas de volver a hablar.


	2. Mejores Amigos

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, solo estaban admirando el cielo y las estrellas que lo adornaban de un resplandor blanco como el cabello de la joven de ojos rojos, hasta que Ren dio su brazo a torcer

-Eres bastante seria verdad- Dijo con nerviosismo -No es que eso es te mal… es solo que… es decir esta bien…- Se sonrojo

-..=)..- Alo cual solo le contesto un una sonrisa

De nuevo ese silencio que hacia que el corazon de Ren palpitara muy rapido y lo ponia nervioso y con el comentareo que hizo ase poco no le quedaron ganas de volver a hablar.

_________________________________-_____________________________________

Derrepente se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos, que venian del interior del palacio

-7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaron

De vuelta en la terraza…

-…-

-Feliz año.. Doncella Jeanne…-

-Igualmente Joven Ren- Acercandose para darle el abrazo de año nuevo -Se que hoy tambien es su cumpleaños ¿no es asi?-

-Si..-

-Pues muchas felicidades- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

En ese abrazo Ren sentia una sensación que no habia sentido antes, sentia un calor que rodeaba todo su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera protegido.. alejando todo el frio de su corazon.

Ren por fin correspondio a ese abrazo e hizo lo mismo que ella.

-¿Doncella Jeanne?- Preguntaron, mientras se corria la puerta para entrar al balcon

Esta inespirada visita acabo con aquel abrazo

-Doncella, la estaba buscando-

-Sali a tomar algo de aire Lyserg-

-Feliz año mi Doncella n-n- Dijo con cariño

-Grasias Lyserg, espero que tu tambien tengas un maravilloso año-

-O-O Ahhh! Feliz año Ren n-n-

-_En que momento tenias que aparecer ¬¬'_- -Igualmente- Contesto obligado

-Ire a felicitar a los demas- Dijo el joven del cabello puntiagudo

Salio de la terraza y cerro la puerta, llego donde estaban los demas, y Horo Horo y Chocolove se le lanzaron encima..

-Feliz cumplaños Ren- n-n Lo abrazaron sus dos amigos

-Quitense de encima par de tontos- Levanto la ceja

-Eres un año mas viejo Ren puej- Dijo el joven del peinado Afro

-Nuestro bebito esta creciendo!!- Dijo burlonamente el peliazul, jalandole los cachetes

-USTEDES SE LO BUSCARON- Solto un par de golpes a ambos

Asi pasaron la noche entre peleas, risas, chistes… hasta que todos estaban en las habitaciones que les habia prestado Ren.

Ya eran las 3:05Am y ren estaba en una cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche para después ir a acostarse.. dio un largo trago.. se detubo y observo el vaso.

El blanco de la leche le recordo a Jeanne y el abrazo que le dio.. al parecer un abrazo sin importancia para ella.. pero que a el lo hizo sentir muy bien, quizo dejar de pensar en ello y dejo el vaso en una mesa y empezo a caminar donde su dormitorio, aunque lo intentaba no deja de verse en aquel abrazo, iba distraido.. lo que ocaciono un golpe..

**Passs!!**

-Que diablos te pasa fijate idiota- Reclamo Horo Horo sobandose la frente

-¿Qué dijiste basura?- Le Contesto Ren -¿Qué demonios haces despierto?-

-Ammm yo solo iba a buscar un bocadillo- n-n' Respondio rascandose la cabeza

-¿PENSABAS ROBARTE MI COMIDA?-

-No claro que no, solo era una meriendita- u-u' -Y.. ¿En que pensabas porque ibas tan distraido? Eso no es normal en ti- Pregunto con tono serio

-No es nada, no pensaba en nada-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Aunque no lo paresca Ren y Horo Horo son muy buenos amigos y ambos estan dispuestos a ayudar en todo a su mejor amigo.. si a su mejor amigo.. asi que Ren no lo dudo y desidio contarle hacerca de lo que le paso hoy con Jeanne.

-Creo que alguien se esta enamorando- Dijo picarescamente golpeándolo con su codo

-O-O …- Se sonrojo -¿Tu cres que sea amor?-

-Pues solo tu puedes contestar eso- … -Y ¿Cómo notas a Jeanne? ¿Cres que tu tambien le gustes?-

-¿Que demonios cres que soy adivino? No lose- u-u'-

-Pues tienes que ver como esta la situación para que comienzes a conquistarla, picaron-

-Yo.. yo.. nose mucho de estas cosas.. jamas me habia fijado en una niña, mucho menos tenido novia-

-Yo tampoco eh tenido novia, pero eso no es escusa para no saber conquistar a una chica..- n-n

-¿Y que me dises de Koro-ro, cuando era humana?- ¬¬'

-Mas vale que cierres la boca, prometimos no hablar de eso!!!- Le tapo la boca desesperadamente

Ren hizo una mueca.. pareciera como si quisiera sonreir, se levanto y camino ala salida del cuarto de Horo Horo

-Grasias- Dijo tapando su mirada entre su cabello -Eres muy buen amigo-

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites- Contesto seriamente desde el otro lado de la habitación

Ambos sonrieron.

Ren salio de la habitación y Horo Horo se acosto y se dispuso a descansar.

_________________________________-_____________________________________

Bueno Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente Capitulo

Espero que les guste:D:D

Horo Horo x Ren me gusta esa pareja si alguno de ellos fuera mujerX)

Pero aquí en este fic no llegaran mas alla de mejores amigos jajaja

Dejen Reviews profa!!!!

Critiquen mi mal trabajoXD


	3. Despedida

Ren hizo una mueca.. pareciera como si quisiera sonreír, se levanto y camino ala salida del cuarto de Horo Horo

-Gracias- Dijo tapando su mirada entre su cabello -Eres muy buen amigo-

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites- Contesto seriamente desde el otro lado de la habitación

Ambos sonrieron.

Ren salio de la habitación y Horo Horo se acostó y se dispuso a descansar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los huéspedes se preparaban para despedirse a eso del medio día. Pero antes tenían planeado comer un rico desayuno. Ren ya estaba despierto desde temprano. Salio de su habitación y camino hacia el comedor, cuando derepente una mano salio de la puerta de la habitación de Horo Horo y lo jalo hacia a dentro bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, desde temprano empezaras a molestarme-

-¿Has visto a Jeanne? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?- nn

-Pues… no.. no la e visto-

-No hay tiempo que perder ve a buscarla!!!-

-¿Qué?- Se puso tenso -Ya ¿ahora? ¿No podría esperar a que desayunemos?-

-Claro que no, ahora ve con ella- Le dio una patada, lo saco del cuarto y cerro la puerta

-Espera ¿y que le diré?- Golpeando la puerta repetidamente -Horo Horo no me dejes hablando solo-

En eso pasa la doncella y observa a Ren como loco golpeaba la puerta

-…- Se queda callada con cara de.. O-O

Ren se voltea un poco exhausto y se percata de Jeanne

-O-O- Reacciona y dice -Buenos días Doncella-

-Buenos días Ren, y ya te dije que no me digas Doncella, simplemente Jeanne- nn

-Esta bien, amm espero que halla pasado una buena noche-

-Si dormí como bebe- n_n -Ahora se me antoja un rico desayuno-

-Con gusto le preparare algo-

-Eso me encantaría- =)

Empezaron a caminar a la cocina

-Aun es tu cumpleaños, así que yo debería de prepararte el desayuno ¿no crees?- =)

-No tiene porque molestarse- nn'

-No es ninguna molestia yo me encargare- =D

Ya en la cocina Jeanne se dispuso a cocinar…

-_Porque me ofrecí a preparar el desayuno, yo no se de estas cosas, Lyserg siempre es quien me prepara la comida_- T-T

Sin saber que demonios hacer tomo un sartén, miro a su alrededor totalmente desubicada, tomo un par de huevos y los puso en un tazón, tomo leche y se la hecho al tazón, también le puso algunas especies y tomo una cuchara para revolver… mientras Ren estaba sentado en una silla del comedor distraído sin ver a Jeanne.

:D Cinco minutos después :D

-Ayyyyyy!!! Siento mucho haber echo todo este desastre- dijo apenada cubierta de una pasta muy rara -Lo que pasa es que nunca había cocinado, no se ni porque me ofrecí a hacerlo- UU' -_Jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil_- pensó, con una risita tonta en su cabeza

-Esta bien- O-O' dijo totalmente sorprendido, pues en apenas cinco minutos había hecho un desastre enorme

-Yo me encargare de limpiarlo- dijo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza

-…- O-O -Ayy mamita exploto la cocina- dijo Chocolve entrando ala cocina

El grito de Chocolove ocasiono que todos se reunieran en la cocina

-Jijiji parece que la fiesta siguió muy bien cuando nos fuimos a acostar- dijo Yoh

:D Veinte minutos mas tarde :D

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa, la cual, en el centro de ella habían varias cajas de pizza…

-Quien diría que podíamos comer pizza estando en china- =D Dice Horo Horo llevándose un pedazo ala boca

-Si esto esta delicioso jijiji- Responde el chico de los audífonos

-Ryu me pasas otro pedazo de la Hawaiana, esta de-li-siosa!!, hasta parece que la preparo el chef Oropeza puej- Dice Chocolove

-Estamos comiendo pizza de desayuno, eso no es extraño- Menciona Ryu

-…- Silencio por parte de todos X)

Jeanne estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Ren y al lado de ella estaba Lyserg

-Siento no haber podido prepararte el desayuno- uu'

-No se preocupe, fue divertido verla hacer todo ese desastre-

Ambos sonrieron

Terminaron de desayunar pizza X) y ya todos preparaban sus cosas para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

En la sala estaban Horo Horo y Ren

-Picaron ya vi el desastre que hicieron en la cocina, SUCIOS- =D

-Cierra la boca- ¬¬ -Por culpa de Chocolove no pude invitarla a salir ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar bien con ella-

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y ve con ella rápido- Le decía mientras lo empujaba fuera de la sala

-No puedo- UU' -Esta con Lyserg-

-Yo me encargare de el-

Horo Horo corrió hasta donde estaban Lyserg y Jeanne

-Lyserg, amigo mió, no e charlado muy bien contigo y ya que nos iremos quiero aprovechar y platicar un rato- Le decía mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro y se lo llevaba caminado

-Y ammm como esta esa hadita tuya-

-¿Morphie?- Pregunta el peliverde

-Si si morphie, ¿como a estado?, tan linda tu espíritu acompañante-

Pasaron por donde estaba Ren y Horo Horo le cerro el ojo disimuladamente diciéndole que el camino estaba despejado, Ren trago saliva y se dispuso a ir donde Jeanne

-Hola Jeanne-

-Hola Ren- =O

-Amm ¿rica la pizza verdad?-

-Jejeje si muy buena-

-Y.. ¿así que se regresa a Inglaterra?-

-Sip, muchas gracias por invitarme, me divertí mucho-

-Yo también-

-Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos-

-Así es- contesto con un semblante de tristeza pues parecía no tendría el valor de siquiera invitarla a salir

Tomo valor, pues sabia que cuando estaba con ella sentía muchos sentimientos que el desconocía y le gustaban, el carácter de Ren salio a flote, no dejaría que algo que el quería se le escapara de las manos.

-Jeanne!!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo.. quisiera verla mas seguido, estar mas en contacto-

-Me encantaría la idea- =) -Serás bienvenido en Inglaterra para cuando desees ir-

-¿Encerio?, Gracias!!-

La doncella se acerco a Ren despacio con un poco de inseguridad en su caminado, llego hasta donde estaba el, se acerco y… le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Te estaré esperando- Le dijo con suavidad al oído

Jojo Ren se quedo paralizado en ese instante, solo observaba como la joven daba la vuelta y caminaba a la salida, su largo cabello se movía al contoneo de su cintura al caminar..

Tardo un momento para recuperarse e ir a la puerta a despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

Bueno por fin eh decidido seguir con el fic ^^

Gracias a GaaHina Eterniti ya que ella fue quien me devolvió las ganas de continuar la historia :D tambien gracias a los demas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus reviews da una gran satisfacción ver en mi bandeja de entrada que tengo un nuevo review .

Nos leemos


	4. Reencuentro

Tomo valor, pues sabia que cuando estaba con ella sentía muchos sentimientos que el desconocía y le gustaban, el carácter de Ren salio a flote, no dejaría que algo que el quería se le escapara de las manos.

-Jeanne!!-

-Dime-

-Yo.. quisiera verla mas seguido, estar mas en contacto-

-Me encantaría la idea- =) -Serás bienvenido en Inglaterra para cuando quieras venir-

-Esta bien, gracias-

La doncella se acerco a Ren despacio con un poco de inseguridad en su caminado, llego hasta donde estaba el, se acerco y… le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Te estaré esperando- Le dijo con suavidad al oído

Jojo Ren se quedo paralizado en ese instante, solo observaba como la joven daba la vuelta y caminaba a la salida, su largo cabello se movía al contoneo de su cintura al caminar..

Tardo un momento para recuperarse e ir a la puerta a despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

Una semana después

Dentro del palacio Tao, en la sala de estar, la cual tenia una enorme ventana con vista al bosque se encontraba el mas joven de la familia, mirando pensativo a través de la ventana cuando alguien entra al cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?- Pregunta una joven alta demasiado bella al distraído muchacho que mira por la ventana.

-…-

-No me pasa nada hermana no tienes porque preocuparte por mis problemas- Contesto sin siquiera mirar a su hermana mayor.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi hermano-

-…- -Mañana salgo a Inglaterra!!-

-¿Que?- O-O -¿A que iras a Inglaterra?-

-Iré visitar a alguien-

-Ahh iras a visitar a alguno de tus amigotes- nn

-Bueno.. en realidad.. iré a visitar a una amiga- dijo sonrojándose sin poder esconderlo

-Ah ya veo- dijo la taoista -¿Cuándo la traerás para poder conocerla? Es justo lo que papa siempre a querido, ya sabes como es quiere que la familia tao jamás se extinga, en lo personal me gustaría ayudar en eso pero no eh conocido a ningún muchacho adecuado..- nn

-Ahh!!, que te pasa hermana es solo una amiga no es mi novia ni nada de eso- decía desenfrenado.

Cayo la noche y Ren estaba recostado en una gran cama con su cabeza sobre una almohada mirando el techo recordando a Jeanne en silencio. Pasaban por su cabeza imágenes de ella como una cinta de algún video casero.

-Mañana será el día- dijo y cerro sus ojos.

Ala mañana siguiente muy temprano Ren salio de su hogar le echo un ultimo vistazo mientras caminaba donde su hermoso caballo. Se monto en el e inicio su viaje. Pasaron los días y Ren seguía viajando hasta Inglaterra, la mayoría de su travesía la pasaba sin descansar, solo montando; solo se detenía en las noches para poder dormir en algún motel que se encontraba en el camino y a veces hasta dormía bajo las estrellas, pero nada detendría a este valiente caballero pues su inspiración era poder mirarse en los ojos del amor de su vida, abrazar el cuerpo de su hermosa "doncella".

Por fin en Londres, Ren cabalgaba por la ciudad mirando hacia todos lados, había llegado a su destino.. pero ¿donde rayos encontraría a su doncella?

-Aja!! Lo tengo- Dijo con un foco brillando sobre su cabeza

-Usare el Internet-

Caminaba hacia una biblioteca donde pudiera utilizar alguna computadora. Mientras desde el techo de un edifico se encontraba una sombra siguiéndolo cautelosamente.

-…-

-Ya puedes salir de tu escondite- Dijo desafiantemente – Se que me has estado siguiendo muéstrate de una vez- dijo con una mirada desafiante característica de el.

-Maldición se dio cuenta que lo eh estado siguiendo, tendré que salir-

-…- Ren observaba de reojo a la sombra que brincaba desde el techo y aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Hola Ren!- nn sonrío -¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Eres tu Lyserg, bueno yo solo pasaba por aquí-

-Valla es una sorpresa que estés aquí, imagino que no te quedaras por mucho tiempo-

-No claro que no, solo estoy pasando por aquí- - Escucha Lyserg estoy muy cansado podrias llevarme donde vives para tomar algo de beber y descansar un poco-

-Claro ^^- dijo sonriente -_No tengo otra opción_-

Llegaron hasta un edificio con apariencia antiguo y entraron en una especia de apartamento.

-Hola! Ya regrese mi Doncella- dijo el aspirante a detective entrando al departamento.

-Buenas tardes joven Lyserg- contesto la Doncella volteando a la entrada solo para percatarse del acompañante que llegaba junto con Lyserg. -O-O Buenas tardes Ren-

-Buenas tardes-

-Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber joven Ren- Asintió amablemente.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien-

Sirvió un vaso con agua y se acerco para dárselo. Al momento de pasárselo sus manos se tocaron, aunque el encuentro duro cuando mucho cinco segundos los dos se percataron de lo que paso en ese momento. Sintieron como el mundo dejo de girar solo para que ellos pudieran verse a los ojos. Después Jeanne soltó el vaso.

-Muchas gracias- Le agradeció Ren sonrojado sutilmente

-Así que.. ¿Cuándo te vas?- Pregunto el peliverde.

-Joven Lyserg!!- Dijo la Doncella con un tono fuerte - ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? El es nuestro invitado ten más cuidado con lo que preguntas-

-Lo siento Doncella- Dijo el Lyserg con una voz no muy sincera y agachando su mirada.

-No hay problema, como te dije solo tomare el agua- Le dijo a lyserg. -Ahora mismo me retiro-

-Te acompaño hasta la recepción- dijo Jeanne

Bajaron juntos las escaleras del edificio; mientras conversaban.

-¿Seguro no quieres quedarte un rato mas? Yo misma te invite no puedo dejar que te marches tan deprisa-

-No tienes porque preocuparte Jeanne, en realidad mi viaje hasta aquí son por unos asuntos que tengo que resolver- _Ja que buena excusa inventaste_ -Pero…- Se detuvo ya en la recepción de los apartamentos. -Creo que hoy mismo terminare esos asuntos, y bueno… quería saber si te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo… no se… ¿mañana?. Le pregunto con algo de vergüenza.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió. -Me encantaría-

-Excelente… entonces… te veo mañana- No podía creerlo, casi daba un salto de la emoción y salio casi corriendo del edificio.

-Espera!!! ¿A que horas nos veremos?- Le grito antes de que se marchara.

Regreso rápido. -Que tonto uu', es cierto ¿a que hora nos veremos? amm ¿te parece a las 5 de la tarde? O ¿es muy tarde? No lo se si quieres pon tu la hora.

-A las 5 es perfecto jijiji- dijo con una risita picara.

-Bien, hasta mañana- Mientras le decía adiós con una mano; ni siquiera parecía el Ren que todos conocen, la felicidad desbordaba de su cuerpo y se notaba.

Devuelta al departamento de Lyserg y la Doncella Jeanne.

Jeanne subió las escaleras y entro a su "casa"; cerro la puerta y enseguida busco a lyserg.

-¿Qué te pasa Lyserg?- Le cuestiono enojada -¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con Ren?

-¿Grosero, yo?; Lo siento mi Doncella uu' le juro que esa no era mi intención- -¿Que tal si le recompenso mi error preparándole una rica cena?, le preparare la pasta que tanto le gusta- Le decía tiernamente con una sonrisa ^^.

-Ufff- Soltó el aire que tenia dentro calmando su enojo -Esta bien, te lo agradeceré lyserg- le dijo con un gesto de resignación en su cara.

* * *

Taran!!!!!!!!

Dos capitulos en un dia jajaja

Lo que pasa esque el anterior ya estaba escrito pero no lo habia subido y pues este si esta recien salido del horno. Disfrutenlo:D

Reviews porfa!!!!!


	5. Recuerdos

Devuelta al departamento de Lyserg y la Doncella Jeanne.

Jeanne subió las escaleras y entro a su "casa"; cerró la puerta y enseguida busco a lyserg.

-¿Qué te pasa Lyserg?- Le cuestiono enojada -¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con Ren?

-¿Grosero, yo?; Lo siento mi Doncella uu' le juro que esa no era mi intención- -¿Que tal si le recompenso mi error preparándole una rica cena?, le preparare la pasta que tanto le gusta- Le decía tiernamente con una sonrisa ^^.

-Ufff- Soltó el aire que tenia dentro calmando su enojo -Esta bien, te lo agradeceré lyserg- le dijo con un gesto de resignación en su cara.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación; esta sentado en un escritorio con algunos papeles sobre el, además de una lámpara encendida, el joven muchacho. Parece que escribiendo algunas notas y leyendo un libro. Era una noche bastante serena, apenas y se podía observar la uña de la luna escondida entre las nubes carentes de movimiento.

Se escucha el desliz de un gaveta abriéndose… después como se coloca una cajita sobre aquel escritorio, el joven toma su llave y abre la pequeña caja. Dentro de ella no hay mas que baratijas, seguramente objetos de mucha importancia para el muchacho.

_En una iglesia, de esas de película, con ventanas construidas de cristal que forma mosaicos hermosos con figuras religiosas, un hombre alto de cabello rubio corto se encuentra hablando con un muchacho._

_-… es por eso que la justicia es tan importante… cada quien es juzgado por los actos que realiza a lo largo de su vida…-_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Eres un niño muy bueno, por eso no debes de temer al día que llegue tu juicio, estoy seguro que siempre tomaras el camino de la justicia y te alejaras del mal-_

_-Gracias… estoy tan agradecido de todo lo que me enseñas y te aseguro que siempre seré justo al igual que tu... de nuevo muchas gracias por permitirme unirme a ustedes-_

_-Aquí tienes, acepta estas gafas para que siempre recuerdes que la justicia va ante todo-_

_En un jardín con muchas flores se mira un gran árbol; bajo la sombra del roble una chica de cabello largo con un hermoso vestido y un chico sentados._

_-Joven … me alegro mucho que este conmigo, cuando se unió a nosotros me recordó que aun, con mi gran misión, puede sentir el gozo de correr por el jardín, jugar y reír como la chica que soy; alejo de mi el estrés de ser la … y trajo consigo la felicidad que olvide-_

_-Jijiji no es nada-_

_-Muchas gracias prometo que estaremos siempre juntos y siempre le estaré agradecida- Se quito un moño de su vestido y se lo entrega al joven -Quiero que guardes esto, como símbolo de el gran agradecimiento que te tengo-_

El joven cierra la caja, luego escucha una voz atrás de el.

-Lyserg tu sabes que yo siempre te querré y siempre estaré agradecida con tigo, eres muy especial para mi y tu lo sabes- Se puede mirar la cara de lyserg aunque su copete haga sombra a sus ojos. -Los sentimientos que comienzo a sentir por Ren no cambiaran nada entre nosotros, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, ¿esta bien?-

-…- -En este momento solo quiero descansar mi doncella- Evadió la respuesta el peliverde

-Okay, que tengas buenas noches lyserg- le dijo con tristeza la Doncella

Lyserg termino de guardar la caja en su lugar, se sentó en su cama y se recostó bruscamente.

* * *

Pues capitulo dedicado al contra protagonista de la historia :D

Espero que les guste y como siempre pedirles el favor que me dejen alguna sugerencia o alguna critica por favor :)

Malo seria no recibir respuesta a lo que escribo!!!

Reviews Please!!


	6. Preparativos

El joven cierra la caja, luego escucha una voz atrás de el.

-Lyserg tu sabes que yo siempre te querré y siempre estaré agradecida con tigo, eres muy especial para mi y tu lo sabes- Se puede mirar la cara de lyserg aunque su copete haga sombra a sus ojos. -Los sentimientos que comienzo a sentir por Ren no cambiaran nada entre nosotros, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, ¿esta bien?-

-…- -En este momento solo quiero descansar mi doncella- Evadió la respuesta el peliverde

-Okay, que tengas buenas noches lyserg- le dijo con tristeza la Doncella

Lyserg termino de guardar la caja en su lugar, se sentó en su cama y se recostó bruscamente.

Detrás del gran reloj de Londres comienzan a iluminar los primeros rayos de luz del día. Mientras que sentado en una banca reposa un joven con los brazos cruzados, cuando el sol golpea contra sus ojos cerrados es cuando comienza el día.

"Yaaaaww" con un gran bostezo y tallándose los ojos se despierta Ren

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITO! - Aparece en forma de orbe un espíritu amarillo

-Waaah!, Bason no me despiertes de esta manera- le dijo sobresaltado

-Lo siento tanto señorito – u.u' – Pero hoy es su gran día, ¿ya esta listo? – pregunta emocionado

- Ha! – exclama muy confiado – Claro que lo estoy, soy el próximo en acender al mando de la gran dinastía Tao, ¿por quien me tomas? –

- Lo siento, pero es su primera cita y todos en su familia están muy preocupados por que la eche a perder –

- ¡¿QUE? – O.O – Espera ¿y tu cuando te enteraste de lo de hoy?¿Cuando llegaste? Y mas importante ¿Cómo se entero mi familia de la cita? – lo cuestiona agresivamente

- Calma señorito, en estos momentos debería de estar más preocupado por su cita que por esas pequeñeces. Con todo respeto, solo mírese ¿Desde hace cuanto no toma un baño? –

- Tienes razón Bason, será mejor buscar un lugar donde tomar un baño- . . . –Pero aléjate de mi, no necesito de tu ayuda, y no le cuentes nada a mi familia – Le reclama mientras lo señala con el dedo

Por una calle empedrada, entre edificios viejos, va deprisa el joven de cabello puntiagudo. Esquivando a la multitud que camina despacio y sin preocupaciones. Entre mas avanzaba menos gente había en el camino, hasta que llego a un enorme lago, lleno con un agua de un hermoso color azul rey, que reflejaba en el centro al sol.

- _Este lugar servirá_ –

Se quito su camisa y se despojo de su pans . . . y se lanzo al agua. Luego de un tiempo salio del agua y se recostó a la orilla del lago. Su cabello, por lo mojado, caía sobre su frente y sus ojos miraban como viajaban sin rumbo fijo las nubes en el cielo. Derepente comienza a sentir levemente un golpeteo en su pecho, tenía un ritmo acelerado, como las gotas que caen de un grifo ligeramente abierto. Y el trataba de detenerlo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía detenerlo. Finalmente se percato que su lucha era en vano y decidió darse por vencido. Esta nueva sensación le hacia sentir tantas cosas, miedo, emoción, desconfianza, excitación.

Se puso de pie y tomo su ropa

_-Ya casi es hora_ - . . . – _Sera mejor irme de una vez_ –

Caminado de regreso comienza una batalla en la mente del joven

-_¿Que será lo que estoy sintiendo realmente? , ¿quizás solo sea el nerviosismo de la primera cita? , Jeanne , ¿pero a donde la llevare? ¡que haremos! _– Se cuestionaba

- _Será mejor que me tranquilice y dejar que las cosas fluyan naturalmente – _u.u'_ – Es solo una cita no hay porque preocuparse_ –

De vuelta en la ciudad, y es casi la hora, Ren esta frente al edificio de la doncella Jeanne.

Otro capitulo algo corto lo se, y tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir tambien lo se y les pido disculpa a quienes lo esten siguiendo. De nuevo los reviews me dieron animo de seguir con este fanfic y la idea para el proximo capitulo ya esta lista es cuestion de encontrar las palabras para transcribirla asi que no tardare mas de 1 semana en subirlo lo prometo.


End file.
